


a tozier household dinner

by scumfuck



Category: IT 2017
Genre: :), Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No angst!, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, eddie eats with richie's family, except not his dad, just mom and richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: "Please, Tozier is his father's name. Call me Maggie, okay?"Eddie laughed a little and nodded. She glanced down at his shoes and the jacket in his hand."You look like you're just about to leave!" She frowned and looked almost exactly like his boyfriend. "Why don't you stay for dinner? It would be nice to have some company, usually me and Rich watch soaps all night." She winked at her son, before looking expectantly at Eddie.





	a tozier household dinner

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just FICTION a lot of people have different ideas of what richie's mother and father are like this is just my own perception i don't know if it's correct or if it's even really that great but i just. idk i like to think that him and his mother, though she doesn't understand him, share a subtle kind of connection if y'all feel me. i hope you like this and i hope it's not too cheesy or bad.

"Eddie, I don't want you to leave," Richie whined from the couch, frowning like a child with his bottom lip pouted out. Eddie pulled on his Nikes and rolled his eyes. 

"Richie..." 

He sat up and ruffled his own curls. "It's Friday night, baby," he gave Eddie puppy dog eyes. 

Eddie was about to argue when the front door clicked open. He stood dead in his tracks as Richie's mother came through the door, a pizza box in one hand and a cheap leather purse in the other. She grinned when she saw Eddie.

Richie was the spitting image of his mother, Eddie thought. Their personalities differed immensely, which is why Richie struggled so much with his family, but they looked exactly alike. She had dark curls usually pulled by a huge plastic clip in the back. Her eyes were almond shaped and the color of coffee beans, and she had freckles that splayed over her nose and cheeks. 

"Eddie!" She clambered into the front hall, closing the door behind her, before bringing the pizza box into the open kitchen. "I haven't seen you in so long, honey!" 

Eddie smiled and glanced at Richie, who was mouthing 'Please stay,' with the same wide eyes. 

"Good evening, Mrs Tozier," Eddie greeted in a polite voice. He fixed his hair, before pulling Richie off the couch with a huff. 

"Please, Tozier is his father's name, call me Maggie, okay?"

Eddie laughed a little and nodded. She glanced down at his shoes and the jacket in his hand.

"You look like you're just about to leave!" She frowned and looked almost exactly like his boyfriend. "Why don't you stay for dinner? It would be nice to have some company, usually me and Rich watch soaps all night." She winked at her son, before looking expectantly at Eddie. 

He breathed in, and looked at Richie, who gave him an excited nod. "Of course I'll stay, it would be a pleasure," he replied finally, gushing a little. He turned and whispered for only Richie, " _Does she know_?" 

Richie nodded again, and said in the same hushed voice, "She's cool about it." 

Eddie felt his heart rate increase and the sudden need to impress his mother was beating at his brain. It gave him anxiety. 

"Just pizza, that cool?" She called from the kitchen. "Unless you're one of those crazy fucking vegetarians, I fucking hate them- are you, Eddie? Are you a vegetarian?" 

"No, Mrs- Maggie," he laughed. "I'm not a vegetarian." Richie threw an arm around him and dragged him into the kitchen. He pulled off to grab three paper plates from the counter. The kitchen wasn't clean, Eddie noticed. The dishes haven't been cleaned in a long time, all stacked up in murky water. There were flowers in an antique glass vase on the table, which had dust on it, and the water the flowers were sitting in had cigarette butts in it.

Maggie slapped the pizza box on the counter, and took the plates from his son, and it all seemed smooth and routinely, the way they interacted. Richie flipped open the box. 

"Bon appétit, boys!" She exclaimed, grabbing a slice of pepperoni. She folded the corners of them and took a huge bite out of it. Then, she popped open the cap of a beer and took a generous swig of it. 

Eddie took a slice, and then Richie, and Maggie nodded them to sit at the table. The kitchen table looked so underused that Eddie wondered why she even bothered, but knew she only sat there to not seem like the Toziers regularly ate dinner on the couch. 

"So, Eddie," she spoke in a lower kind of voice, like a teenage girl trying to get her friend to tell her their crush, "How's senior year treating you?" 

Richie smiled at him, and elbowed him to answer. "It's good," he replied, and shrugged with a smile. 

"Have you lost your virginity yet?" 

Eddie choked on his pizza, and coughed, his eyes wide as both Richie and his mother laughed hysterically. "Uh- um. I- I'm- No?" 

"Good boy!" She patted his back and took another drink of her beer. "Been to any big parties?" Then her eyes widened, and she turned to her son. "Oh my god, Rich, 'member when that super huge party happened down the street and that one kid took LSD?" 

"Holy _shit_ , yeah," Richie said, and their faces were exactly the same. He leaned into Eddie. "This kid fucking landed on our front porch. Ma had to get him outta the _trance_." 

Eddie gave him a terrified look. "What's the _trance_?" 

They both bent in on either side of Eddie, as if they were telling the scariest story. 

"The trance happens when you take acid, right-" 

"And you look around and everything's moving, and it's like _woah_ , cause things are growing out of no where, it's so _trippy_ -" 

"And you can never focus on one thing and it's just everything all at once-" 

"It's so wild, Eds," Richie breathed out, followed by a chuckle. His mother grabbed Eddie's hand.

"The only way to get out of it is to focus on one thing for a little while, and that makes it stop moving. Most acid trips last for, like, over 12 hours," she warned. 

"Wild," Rich repeated. 

Maggie patted his hand. "You're a good boy, though. I know you'd never take LSD's," she assured. Then she wagged a long finger at Richie. It had large fake gold rings on it. "You, however- I dunno bout you..." Her eyes squinted jokingly and Richie put his hands up in mock surrender. 

Maggie sat back in her chair, content with the vibe in her room. It was silent for a moment, and then she had a kind of mischievous look in her eyes. It's the same look Richie got when he had a joke on his lips, or a dare on the back of his tongue. "Son, what type of night does it feel like to you?" 

Richie grinned. It seemed this was a kind of game the two had. "Oh, dear mother, I'm not sure- Michael Jackson, maybe?" 

She hummed. "I was thinking Bob Marley..." 

"Yes! Bob Marley, yes," Richie agreed loudly. His mother placed her empty bottle down on the table and stood. Eddie was amazed at how fast she drank the beer, honestly. Coming from his own mother, who barely touched any other alcohol besides holy red wine, it was unknown. This was probably the reason why he was never allowed sleepovers at Richie's when they were children.

The sound of Bob Marley's distinct voice flooded the kitchen, albeit muffled due to how old the player was. Eddie smiled at the sound of it. It felt natural, sort of. 

Eddie had long finished his pizza, and laid back into Richie on the kitchen chairs. Richie's arms were folded over his stomach, holding him in place warmly as he swayed to the Jamaican drums. 

Richie's mother danced into the room, and she looked beautiful, to Eddie. He knew she probably wasn't often this happy, but liked to believe this moment was forever. 

She leaned forward and held out her hand to Eddie. Richie's arms loosened to let him go. Eddie reluctantly took it with a blush and she pulled him up and they danced together. It was slow and happy, and Eddie's rubber soles squeaked against the tiled floor. 

She brought the two of them into a hug, resting her head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie could see Richie smile when they swayed to the right. He wasn't jealous or unhappy, he was proud. He was staring up at them with such love and passion that Eddie's heart fluttered in his chest. He hung onto Maggie a little tighter and felt like he needed to cry. 

Her head raised and turned to his ear. "Don't ever tell him I admitted this," she whispered, "But I am unbelievably happy for you two." Eddie grinned wide enough for her to feel it on the side of her face.

After moving more, he saw Richie over her shoulder again. His eyebrows were raised in a hopeful smile and he held two thumbs up as if saying, ' _Good_?' Eddie mouthed a yes back and closed his eyes, letting the music take him into a comfortable pleasure. 

He tried not to think about Richie's father's opinion on him. He tried not to think about his own mother, probably ripping out her hair at home because he wasn't there. He just felt that moment entirely, and it was perfect. He wish he lived with Richie and his mother forever. 

Forever and ever and ever. 

 

 


End file.
